Susanna
by eyesonly1
Summary: Max finds a girl that is from manticore but also from Logans past
1. Susanna

1 Susanna  
  
Author: Eyecontact  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own darkangel !  
  
Summary: Max finds a girl that is from manticore but also from logans past  
  
A/N: Please write me! Good or bad! That is my first fic so be nice *grin *  
  
  
  
Max rode on her ninja through the town. It was a cold winter day. And you could see it everywhere in the city. Christmas was near.  
  
She was happy. She and Logan were together and they decided to spend christmas at his uncles cabin. Now she just tried to find the perfect present for him. What schould she get him? He had so much money, he could buy himself what he wanted. Original Cindy told her to get him some present that come from her heart. But this wasn't easy either. In Manticore she never learned how to show emotions or get someone a present. She shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't want to think about Manticore.  
  
Suddenly she stopped in dead tracks. In front of her motorcycel laid a girl, maybe 12 or 13 years old. The girl held her hands up. "Please! I have nothing to give you! Let me go". Her eyes were full of fear. Max smiled friendly and said: " You needn't to worry! I won't hurt you. My Name is Max and yours"?  
  
The girl shivered and speaked very quietly. "I'm Susanna! Short Su". Max looked at her in schock. She rememberd a girl from manticore with this name. "Where are you from"? Tears welled up in her eyes. "From a bad, bad place!" Max helped Su up. "You're save Su! This is a good place. Ya know? I'm from a terrible place too. And now I'm here and I'm happy." "I wish I could be that too. But I have nobody. I'm completely alone". She began to cry. Max just hug her. She was confused she didn't know this girl but she felt this strong connection between them. It was like she knew her a long long time ago. "You are not alone! Come with me!" She took her hand.  
  
And suddenly she regonized her. She was the little Su from manticore. She had been in a different group but by the trainings she always saw her. She was the youngest kid from all. There were rumors that she hadn't been born in Manticore and that she had live somewhere before. But Su never said anything about thisd things. "Su? Is that you? Don't you remember? I'm Max or x5- 542"!  
  
Su looked at her in horror. "NO! I'm not, …i.. I don't know you! I wasn't at manticore.. I someone else…" she cried and tried to release her hand from maxs. Max hug her again. "It's okay Su! You don't need to be scared. Shh it's okay", she wisperd and held the little girl as she cried. After a while her sobs became less and less. She took a deep breath. "Sorry! Soldiers don't cry". Max shook her head. "Stop it Su! You're not the little soldier anymore. You are a human person just like me and you have all rigth to cry." Then she took her hand and brang her to Logan's  
  
Logans Apartment:  
  
He went to the door and opend it. He looked at Max confused. She smiled and said: " Hey Logan! This is Su and she needs a place to stay." She quickly gave him a wink with her eyes. He understood. "Okay! Come in, its terrible cold outside."  
  
Max led her to the couch and Logan asked: " You are hungry?" Su nodded and looked on the floor. Mabye she had been a soldier before but just right now she was a scared and shy girl. He kneeled by her side and held his hand out. "I'm Logan and whats you're name?" She took it and answered: " I'm Susanna!" For a short moment both of them had a weird look on their faces. "So while Logan is making some wonderful pancakes I'll show you the bathroom."  
  
After two hours Su was sleeping on the couch while Max and Logan were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"I met her as she was 5 years old. Altthouhg she was the youngest she was also the strongest and smartest kid. She was in a different section. I think she was one of the  
  
x-4. There were rumors that she hadn't been born in manticore and that she had live with a family. She never said anything about that. After a while we became friends and we made a lot of things together. She slept in the room two metres away from mine. Sometimes I heard her cry. And sometimes she spoke in her dreams and then I heard her mumling some words like: Mumi and Daddy and she spoke about her brother . I don't know his name anymore."  
  
Suddenly they heard Su screaming. Max run over to her. She was crying and she sobbed so hard that her whole body was shaking. Max hugged her. "Shh! It's okay Su! It was a nigthmare! Everthing is okay"!  
  
She held her and after a time her sobs becaem less and less.  
  
"It was awful! I dreamed about how they killed my family". "You had a family"?  
  
Su nodded and she began to spoke:  
  
Sorry this is short , next will be longer 


	2. Story

Chapter 2  
  
Max and Logan waited for her to explain.  
  
"You have to know something about my mother. In the pregnancy she took pills for a project named manticore. They tried to make a super human. It worked and I was stronger smarter and faster then any other kid. Altthough I was different my family and I lived together happily. My dad , my mum and my beloved brother. But at my fifth birthday the mens from manticore took me. I was a experiment and belonged to donald lydecker. My parents tried everthing to get me back but. but they couldn't. So they decided to go to the police. After the people from manticore heard this they broke up any contact. I don't know how but they killed them. Because my family knew me they had to die. Lydecker told me so. I miss them so much". She said this all with a lifeless voice. Then she looked at Max and cradled in her arms. "Please hold me", she wispered. She nodded. "It's okay Su. It's not your fault. I'm always here for you ". Her Look went to Logan and she gasped.He was sitting there and the tears rolled sligthly down his cheek. Then he jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
She shook her head confused. She saw that Su was sleeping again. All this things had worn her out. She laid her softly o the couch and put a blanket over her tiny body. She sighed. "Lydecker destroyed my future but I promise you that he won't destroy yours. I promise you that everything will be allright. Your not alone anymore". Then she stood up and went quickly in the kitchen looking for Logan.  
  
"Logan? Logan where are you"? She saw him sitting at his desk. He was crying hard. The sobs shook his whole body. "What's the matter Logan?" Her tone was rude but as he cried more she said with a gently voice: "I know, her story is bad. But she will get over it. I help her, she is not alone. The dead of her parents was long ago. I think she had enough time to handle the pain." He looked up and she was shoked by his eyes. There were such a pain them and at the same time they were full of happieness. "I.. I don't understand", she stammered. "Look Max, mabye you had noticed that I had a weird look on my face every time I saw her. The reason is that she seemed familär to me. And now I know why"he wispered. She starred at him. "What.. what are you talking about?" Logan looked in her eyes. "Su.. . Su is my long lost sister Susanna".  
  
A/N Sorry it's short. Mabye you noticed that my english isn't well. I'm sorry about that. I'm German and not used to write storys in english. But I hope you like it anyway. 


End file.
